Mutation Day
by Lunamayn
Summary: How did our favorite turtles get their names? Their masks? What was their first word? This story answers these three questions. Basically cute and fluffy turtle tot adorableness. One-Shot.


Hamato Yoshi had been wandering the sewers for what seemed like hours. He had been in search for shelter all day, and upon finding some he immediately hunkered down. The four terrapins that he ha mutated alongside him followed suit, and were all making themselves at home when he left again. He needed to find some food and possibly some clothing if they were to live in the drafty sewers of New York. Hamato had known that leaving four young children by themselves for to long was dangerous, but he had been given no other option. His feet splashed against the parasite infested water as he came upon a large trash heap. Using his now enhanced nose, he detected the scent of something edible. Hamato set himself to work, working around the refuse he pulled out a meager can of peaches. It wasn't much, but it'd have to do for now. A second object caught his eye, an old but in decent condition book. Hamato picked it up and tucked it under his arm. As he turned to leave, four bright and brilliant colors stood out to him. He gingerly picked them up, and upon inspection discovered they were four bandanas. The first was blue, the sign of leadership and bravery. The second was red, representing boldness and ferocity. The third was purple, showing clarity and patience. The fourth was orange, signaling spontaneity and energy. They weren't in bad condition and after washing them in a trickle of clear water, Hamato decided to bring them back to their small burrow.

He peaked his head around the corner, and what he saw melted his heart. The four young turtles were asleep, each of them intertwined with another. The smallest of them was at the bottom of the pile, only his left foot and freckled face was visible. The oval headed one had his arm draped around the smallest, his plastron being nuzzled by the freckled face of his brother. The eldest lay sprawled out over both of his brothers, his left arm dangled by his side. Finally, the last one lay in the corner. He was alone, and his face was scrunched in anger even as he slept. The eldest turtles free arm stretched over to him, and slowly scooted him towards his brothers. Neither of them woke as the last turtle was gently introduced into their sleepy pile. His face unbunched and he allowed his brother to cuddle up against him. The other two quickly joined, their bodies pressing together in brotherly love. Hamato suppressed a squeak of joy as he leaned towards his adoptive sons. He quickly assigned the boys their bandanas. The eldest was given blue, as he had displayed signs of leadership when he brought in the little hot head. The loner was given red, because even as he slept he showed no emotion but anger. The third one was given the purple bandana, as he was caring and loved the smallest dearly. The freckled face of the smallest was given the orange bandana, all because he was submissive and allowed himself to be loved.

Hamato stepped back and inspected them. He nodded to himself in satisfaction. Yes, the colors he had given them suited each of them perfectly. Gently he leaned against the wall and took out the book. It was about Renaissance artists. He had been reading about Donatello when a pair of green fingers pointed at the numerous pictures of inventions that littered the page. Hamato turned and looked at his purple masked child, and smiled as the little boy began to study the page with wonder filled eyes. "So you like him?" The mutant rat spoke. The young turtle nodded his head vigorously and continued to point at the inventions. He chuckled to himself, "Then your name will be Donatello." He patted his sons head as three sets of curious eyes stared at him. Before he had a chance to speak, three more adorable young turtles pounced on the book, each of them fighting over the pages. The blue masked turtle quickly found the page he liked best, and excitedly showed it to his father. "Ah, so you enjoy the workings of Leonardo?" The blue mask bobbed up and down, as he continued to point at the page. "Then I suppose you wish to be named Leonardo?" The blue eyes that lay behind the blue mask seemed ready to burst from his head in excitement. "Then that shall be your name." The book was then given to the red masked turtle, and just as he was about to point out the page he liked the orange masked one grabbed it and brought it to Hamato. He was leaping up and down like a madman, furiously clapping his hands. "So you like the Sistine Chapel, and I assume its painter?" The little boys innocent blue eyes sparkled in anticipation as he awaited his own name. "Then Michelangelo shall be your name." The child let out a yip of joy as he rushed over to the others, letting out shrieks of joy the whole way. Finally, the red masked turtle was given the book back. He snatched it away and carefully inspected the pages. Hamato patiently waited, but to no avail. He let out a huff as he took the book back, and flipped to a random page. "Your name is Raphael." The angry turtle gave him a roll of his eyes as he swiftly moved towards the corner. He secluded himself yet again, sitting and moping in the corner. His three brothers wouldn't let that be. As soon as he had made himself comfortable, the three other tots launched themselves into him. Raphael let out an angered yowl as he was forced to the ground, his small hand caught the back of Michelangelo's bandana. Raphael tugged with all his might, causing his brother to let out a yip of pain. "That is enough my sons." Hamato's voice immediately made the boys fall silent. Raphael released his brothers bandana tails. He motioned his human hand towards the pile of straw they had been napping on earlier. "It is bed time." All of them gave a signal as they moved towards the bed, Leonardo gave him a sloppy and unbalanced bow, Donatello gave a smile, and Raphael crossed his small pudgy toddler arms. Michelangelo on the other hand stuck his tongue out and ran towards the entrance of the home. This did not go over well with Hamato as he stormed forward and picked up the already mischievous little turtle, "It is time for bed Michelangelo. Do not make me tell you twice." He scolded the presumed youngest son. "When I tell you to do something, you must listen. I am your father and with that title..." He was cut off by a small hand being placed over his mouth. Michelangelo gave him a small shushing noise as he gurgled, "No!" Hamato's eyes grew large in amazement as Michelangelo spoke for the first time. Hamato burst into laughter as he gently laid his son down next to his brothers. This was going to be the greatest challenge Hamato Yoshi had ever faced.


End file.
